Cocinitas
by Naruu'ttebayo
Summary: Porque tenían que repartirse las tareas de la casa, incluyendo la cocina.


Hacía poco más de un año que decidieron alquilar un piso (humilde debido a sus escasos recursos económicos) e irse a vivir juntos. Al fin y al cabo ya llevaban tres de relación, y ambos tenían diecinueve años; ya era hora de dar un paso tan importante.

Muchos dicen que la convivencia mata la pasión, el amor, la magia, y demás cosas cursis. Pero no fue el caso de estos muchachos. Ellos no podían estar más felices viviendo juntos, haciendo lo que quisieran, y pudiéndose ver a casi cada rato. Está claro que en ocasiones peleaban, pero ¿qué pareja no se pelea alguna vez?

Como fuera, había una cosa con la que Tweek no estaba conforme: en todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, _nunca _cocinó. Siempre lo hacía Craig. No es que no le gustara cómo cocinaba, todo lo contrario, podría ser un chef famoso y todo… el problema es que se sentía culpable de que tuviera que encargarse siempre él, y más cuando venía cansado del trabajo. Lo ideal sería que cuando llegara se encontrara la mesa puesta con suculentos platos para relajarse después de un estresante día. Oh Dios, sonaba como una ama de casa.

¿Por qué Tweek no cocinaba? Suponía _demasiada presión_, y el pelinegro lo entendía. Además, tenía miedo de que se hiciera daño, se quemara, o cortara, o lo que fuera. Vale que no era un niño pequeño y podía hacer las cosas por él solo, pero reconozcámoslo… Tweek es despistado, y patoso. Quizá un día incendiara la casa. Craig se quedaba mucho más tranquilo si su rubio estaba lejos de la cocina, los cuchillos, y los fogones.

¡Pero Tweek decidió que eso se había acabado! Aprendería a cocinar para quitarle esa responsabilidad a Tucker, era lo justo, se repartían todas las tareas de la casa… y esa no debería de ser una excepción por culpa de su torpeza.

—Ya estoy en casa.—"Gritó" con su tono monótono de siempre, entrando por la puerta y dejando las llaves en la mesilla que había al lado de esta. Al no oír respuesta se extrañó. ¿Habría salido, a estas horas? Pero entonces afinó el oído y… ¿eso que se escuchaba era el extractor? Se adentró en la casa, yendo directamente hacia la cocina. Definitivamente ahí estaba, pues la luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta. La abrió un poco, asomando la cabeza por el hueco, viendo la espalda de su pareja. Y luego se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo.—¡Tweek!

El mencionado saltó de su lugar soltando un grito por el susto que le había dado, y haciendo que los huevos que tenía en la mano cayeran y se rompieran.—¡Craig, m-mis huevos!—exclamó girándose hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

Este ignorando la risa que quería salir por las palabras del menor, se acercó a él y lo apartó inmediatamente de los fogones.—¿Qué haces? Puedes hacerte daño. Ya lo acabo yo.

—_Ngh_, no.—Frunció el ceño, mirándole seriamente.—Ho-oy cocinaré yo. Y-ya casi está_ ack_.

—Sabes que no me importa cocinar. Me gusta.—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No mentía, le gustaba hacerlo por pocas ganas que tuviera algunos días, pero no le costaba nada preparar algo sencillo.

—¡Lo s-sé, pero no _ack _es justo qu-que siempre lo hagas tú!

—Pero…—Tweek le cortó con un casto beso para que se callara. Esa estúpida técnica siempre funcionaba, y él se sentía patético.

—Pu-puedo hacerlo. No soy _ngh _manco. Ve-ete a sentar.—Y dicho esto, tomó por los hombros a Tucker, literalmente empujándole fuera de la cocina.

Suspiró lánguidamente, yendo a sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Tweek apareció con un par de platos que colocó frente a él, encima de la mesa. Craig se quedó mirando el contenido, no sabiendo qué cara poner… ni cómo no sonar demasiado antipático.

—¿…Qué se supo…? Digo, ¿qué es?

—¡_Agh_, e-es arroz con _ngh _huevo fr-frito! Y lo ot-tro _gah_ filetes c-con salsa holandesa.

—"_¿En serio?_"—Pensó, pero obviamente no lo dijo en voz alta. Y menos después de ver las temblorosas manos de Tweek sobre el delantal, arrugándolo nerviosamente. Joder, estaban rojas, llenas de tiritas y con alguna que otra ampolla fruto de una quemadura. Se le encogió el corazón. Tweek se había esforzado tanto para contentarle… lo menos que podía hacer era comerse eso, por mala pinta que tuviera, quizá estaba bueno y todo; no se debe juzgar un libro por su tapa.

Decidido, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego cogió los cubiertos que le trajo, cortando un trozo de filete y mojándolo en la salsa. Se lo llevó a la boca y… "_No se debe juzgar un libro por su tapa_". Y una mierda. Eso se veía _horrible _y sabía _horrible_. La carne estaba tan dura que parecía una suela de zapato, y la salsa estaba ¿agria? Un sabor muy desagradable. Bueno, tranquilidad, quizá el arroz estaba bien… Joder, era arroz y huevo, algo tan fácil no podía hacerse mal.

Se equivocó de nuevo. El arroz estaba medio crudo, al igual que los huevos, creándole un _horrible _sabor en la boca.

—¿Q-qué tal?—Preguntó el "cocinero" mirándole con expectación, con los ojillos brillándole con emoción y miedo a la vez. Jura por Dios que intentó poner buena cara y ser amable, pero…

—…Creo que voy a vomitar.—

—¡_Gyah_!


End file.
